Fast Food Quickie
by dirtydarkness418
Summary: In a future where Iris was killed and Savitar was never defeated, occasionally, Barry is Savitar's booty call.


**A/N:** Written for barryallenclonefucker's DC Clone Fucker Week 2018 on tumblr.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

He knew he was going to show up. Before he even got the text, he knew he'd find his way there. He'd stopped thinking about the why a long time ago, because if he did, he'd stop coming. And if he didn't get his action here, he knew he wouldn't be getting it anywhere else. He wasn't going to become a menace to society, and everyone he cared about was either dead or no way in hell would forgive him for his sins.

That left one person.

The first time Savitar texted him for a booty call, Barry had completely misunderstood his intentions. He'd nearly gotten raped because Savitar was horny and impatient and not in the mood to spend time explaining himself.

He explained himself enough though, reminded him that he had his memories after all, and he knew he was dying to get off and sick of using his hand to do it.

Barry had understandably been opposed, given how much he hated his guts for killing Iris.

"You can't kill me, Barry," he taunted. "You tried, and you failed. I'm in every moment of time now ruling everything. I could kill you, but you can't kill me. Don't you want to know what it's like to be fucked by a _God_?"

And Barry couldn't help it. He did feel a chill rip down his spine at those words. Something about the way Savitar spoke was always very seductive. It was just easy to ignore his initial reaction to it because he hated him so much.

But Savitar was right. Even if he wanted to kill Savitar, he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't even kill himself, and he thought about doing that often.

"You're my time remnant," he hissed back. "And I'm no God."

"That's where you went wrong, Barry," he tsk'd. "You could have been, but you chose not to. You chose goodness, love," he snarled. "Over power, violence – _lust_."

Barry had opened his mouth to speak, but Savitar cut him off, speeding till he was just inches away, his mouth hovering over Barry's.

"Are you can argue with me? Or are we gonna fuck?" He grinned slowly as his hands skimmed Barry's belt buckle. "I'm done talking."

And then they were making out and fucking, and it felt incredible. Barry refused to any other sex he'd had. He hadn't had sex in years, so his memory was a little fuzzy to begin with. But it was very, very good.

When it was over, Savitar sped away without a word. Barry could almost pretend it had been a very bizarre wet dream.

Until the next booty call came. And the next. And the next. And inevitably, he succumbed to each and every one of them.

So when he got that text…

 **Big Belly Burger.**

…Barry groaned and pressed his fingers to his nose. But his dick was hardening already, so he knew he would go. It was so messed up, but Savitar was one good fuck. Until he figured out a way to get rid of him permanently – which he was trying to do less and less these days – he decided there was no harm in engaging in their sexy rendezvous.

He ran to the most out of the way Big Belly Burger he'd been at. It was one they'd fucked at before. One so far on the outskirts of Central City that no one was likely to recognize either of them if they were seen. Not that Barry cared at this point, but still. He appreciated Savitar hadn't demanded one in a highly populated area. This restaurant hardly got any traffic at all, so it was always a safe bet. Yet it was somewhat risqué because people did occasionally drop by for food.

Barry pulled out his phone, finding the parking lot and the backside of the Big Belly Burger completely bare. He couldn't think of a reason Savitar would pull one over on him when he'd initiated these hook-ups, but checking in never hurt.

"Don't-" the voice sounded before Barry could hit send.

Slowly, Barry turned around.

"You didn't really think I was gonna stand you up, did you?" He smirked, walking towards him.

Barry slid his phone into his pants' pocket.

"I never know with you," he said plainly.

Savitar smiled when he was a foot or so away and came to a stop. He contemplated letting something snarky slip out, but he was too horny to waste precious time on quips. Instead, he grabbed Barry's lapels and pushed him up against the back wall of the building, kissing him madly.

He swallowed Barry's surprised shriek, grateful it didn't take long for his original to clue in to his intentions. The shriek turned into moans and before he knew it, Barry was winding his fingers in Savitar's hair, hooking his leg over his calf and pulling his time remnant closer. He ground against his crotch, bringing a deliciously sexy moan out of Savitar, who then growled and latched onto Barry's neck.

Barry drew his nails down Savitar's back, whining his complaint when they caught on the fabric of his jacket.

"Why you always gotta wear this damn jacket, Sav?" he huffed.

Savitar laughed but rid himself of it and quickly stripped himself and Barry from the waist up.

"So I can hear your cute ass complain about it." He gripped his chin. "Obviously."

He dove in for more kisses, and Barry resumed his fondling. Soon enough belts were unbuckled, pants unzipped and on the ground, and Barry was on his knees giving Savitar the blow job of his life.

"Shiiiit, Barry," Savitar mewled, his fingers clenched tightly in his original's hair as he thrust into his mouth. "You're so damn generous."

Barry squeezed his time remnant's balls, moving up and down his shaft with his mouth, vibrating his lips and tongue and fingers until Savitar was writhing and gasping for air.

Savitar pulled off so he could cum on Barry's face, delight in the scene and Barry licking the white substance off his fingers when he wiped some away.

"Don't _touch_ it, Barry," Savitar ordered, pushing him all the way onto the ground. "I keep telling you that."

Barry wasn't worried. Because within moments Savitar's mouth was on his dick, and he was bobbing up and down giving him an insurmountable amount of pleasure. The match lit early and sent his entire body ablaze. Savitar pinching Barry's nipples simultaneously made Barry wriggle beneath him with both pain and pleasure. Inevitably he released them because frankly the sight was erotic, and he needed release again.

Savitar pulled off completely, then yanked Barry's body closer, his ass no doubt burning from the feel of cracked cement beneath them. But Barry didn't make any attempt to resist. Instead he lifted his ass up as best as he could to allow for easier access.

The groan was simultaneous from both of them when Savitar's dick slid inside Barry's asshole.

"Oh my _God_." Barry saw stars.

Savitar smirked. "That's me."

Too lost in the sensation, Barry didn't respond with words, only moans, and then eventually, demands, "Fuck me faster, Savitar. _Faster_."

And Savitar obeyed that command – as if he hadn't planned on it anyway. He went faster, angled deeper, vibrated, pounded, thrust, until they were both screaming, their foreheads pinned together, as Savitar came inside Barry again.

After they'd both redressed once their breathing was again under control, Barry pulled out his wallet.

Savitar smirked, unable to resist.

"Money for sex? Am I your whore, Barry Allen?"

Barry looked up at him, briefly horrified, but then the emotion vanished.

"I thought the least I could do is buy you a burger."

Savitar laughed but helped him to his feet and headed towards the front entrance of the Big Belly Burger.

"If you buy me a drink and fries, I'll suck your dick," he said casually.

Not bothering to check, Barry said, "I think I have enough for that."


End file.
